


oh mr. wolf

by Kitakits



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Awkwardness, How Do I Tag, LITTLE RED RIDING HOOD ATSKT AU, M/M, Not Beta Read, starts out with angst, tiny warning abt kita's granpa, wolf atsumu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25111642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitakits/pseuds/Kitakits
Summary: kita learns the woods and it's wolves aren't as bad as the towns people make them out to be(aka my take on a little red riding hood atskt au)
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu
Kudos: 38





	oh mr. wolf

**Author's Note:**

> UH SO AUS YEAH?  
> the idea started from one of my moots gee, and i rolled with it

People had been warned for years that there were wolves in the woods, they were scary, they were merciless. They would kill, but yet somehow , he and his granny lived on the other side of a small town, the aforementioned woods a barrier. As a child, it was his grandfather that went with a shotgun through the woods, it went well for some time, until one day, his grandfather never came home. 

Shinsuke never questioned it, he knew that something had happened to his beloved grandfather, maybe someone did something to him, maybe the wolves got to him. The wolves became a source of fear for him. He was fairly tight lipped and only let his emotions loose occasionally, maybe to mourn the loss of the small animal corpses he would find on the edge of the forest, when he went to get berries from the nearby bushes.

He wouldn’t cry boldly but he would look at them , a sad look on his face as he carefully picked up the poor critter and buried them under and delicately placed a flower on top of the mound and sent a prayer to the gods for the unfortunate animal. 

Everytime he turned to go back to the small cottage he shared with his granny, he could feel a pair of eyes on him, not curious enough to look back he continued on his way, he felt them on him every time his back was to the forest, like something, rather someone was watching him. The thought makes him shiver and his thoughts go straight to ‘what if it's one of the wolves’, is it targeting him? Stalking him? Planning it’s hunt for a meal.

He keeps his face void of emotions, but one day when he’s collecting berries one day, he hears the snap of a twig and the crunch of leaves, his breath leaves his lungs as the grey haired boy looks back at the source of the sound. He sees a flash of gold hair and bright eyes looking back at him, but the strangest thing he finds are the odd ears atop the figure’s head and a fluffy looking tail that wagged and flowed around their hips. Kita blinks and the mysterious figure is gone, the soft thumps of feet retreating and soon they’re gone.

It’s the first time he catches a glimpse of his stalker. Shinsuke makes it his personal goal to one day find who and what his so-called stalker is.  
.

.

.

He’s 18 when his granny gives him a red , hand stitched hood for his birthday. It’s red, like the crimson poppies that decorate the slower beds outside the cottage. Shinsuke smiles bright, hugs his granny tight and thanks her. Fitting the cloak around himself and twirling a little to show yumie how he appreciated it.

.

.

.

.

Shinsuke is 19 when he is first allowed to go through the woods to the town so he can get some bread, his grandfather was with them till he was around eleven, until this the town sent over hunters with supplies to deliver to them. Today he was going to be sent through the woods to get food supplies and then go back to his cottage.

He dresses with a simple tunic that has added patterned lace around the sleeves and collar, courtesy of yumie kita, his granny. He wears a pair of dark dress pants that frill out at the bottom. A pair of boots that end just above his ankle.

The last piece of his outfit is the hood he got. He slips it on and grabs the basket set on the table, hugging his granny and taking heaving steps to the edge of the thick forest. His stop right at the edge of the dense woodland, taking a breath in and taking a step into the woods.

He lets out the breath he held in and tries his best to get through the place as quickly as possible. He does feel some sort of presence behind the trees hiding, he feels those sharp eyes on him. Shinsuke’s heartbeat quickens just a few beats gathering his courage and makes a dash for it as he hears the crunch and crack of twigs and leaves. 

He feels the presence going stronger and he practically sprints to safety, he’s not all too scared but feels the nips and gnaws of anxiety at his feet.he tries to remain calm but the near imminent death he could face if he gets caught.

He’s managed to get a yard or two when he suddenly trips on a root that has managed to reach above the ground,the basket he carries lands a couple of inches farther from where he fell. He gasps for oxygen, practically gulping all the air he can as he gets back up, giving a quick swipe to get rid of the dirt that settled itself on the knees of his dress pants, and leans over to pick up the dropped basket. 

Before he can jog to the end of the other side of the forest, a strong arm wraps around his waist and pulls him back into a sturdy broad chest, then another joins to hold his waist against the body behind him. Shinsuke remains pliant in the hands of the unknown. He closes his eyes as a nose presses up against the side of his nape and feels the unknown person inhale against his skin. Shinsuke lets out a stuttered exhale at the action , the person chuckles in a rumbly voice that sends a shiver up his spine. 

He still remains pliant , his captor speaks in the same deep rumbly voice , “i’ll be watchin’ ya shin-chan” and just like that the sturdy weight is gone,he's had his eyes closed.

He takes a deep breath to calm himself , doing a double take of his surroundings to check if his unknown captor was still nearby. He doesn’t see anything and moves to pick up the basket properly , taking careful,cautious steps towards the other edge of the forest.

The rest of the walk nothing happens as he reaches the end. He gets some bread and a couple ingredients for pudding, he thinks it’ll be a good treat for him and granny. He stays the night at a local inn when the sun sets. He sighs , unclips his hood, unlaces his boots and lays down.  
.

.

.

.  
The next morning shinsuke gathers his things into the basket, laces his boots up again. He puts the red hood again and heads back into the dense woodland. No one pays him any mind, as he walks deeper.

He’s felt eyes on him ever since he passed the first few meters of the forest, shinsuke thinks it's the unknown person that claimed ‘he’d be watching’. As he reaches the mid way point, an arm pulls him by the waist to the side and he hits the side of another person. Curiosity getting the better of him, the red hooded man looked up and sharp brown eyes stared back at him. 

The person was a couple of inches taller than him,hair a dirty blonde color. The same colored wolf ears were atop his head, he wore a dark purple colored button up tunic and dark colored pants that had rips in them.

The wolf still held him by the waist ,the duo still walking towards shinsuke’s destination, the blonde’s tail wagging casually and he purred “so..”

Shinsuke waited a moment for him to continue and when he didn’t the grey haired man copied “so?”

The wolf looked back at shinsuke and an uncharacteristically bashful expression shown on the taller’s face “come again through the woods, we can talk some more “ he paused seemingly remembering something “ ‘m atsumu by the way”

Kita nodded “i’ll think ‘bout it” 

They walked in silence, Atsumu had retracted his arm, feeling awkward most likely. 

Kita was the one to break the silence “ whaddya mean when ya said you’ll be watchin’ me”

Atsumu looked at him surprised and looked lost for words for a moment before answering, “ my brother said that i should do that if i wanted to start courting you”

Not expecting that answer, kita looks at Atsumu, “courting?” the wolf nods, ears lowering “ i don’t want to be courted by someone i don't know” the shorter answers , his gaze towards the ground.

Kita can hear atsumu make a sound a kin to a whine and it makes the other breathe out a small laugh ,shinsuke continues “but” 

Atsumu looks at shinsuke with a sparkle in his eyes as the other completes his sentence “i wouldn’t be opposed to accepting someone’s courting offer if i know them”

And thankfully atsumu understands and grins wide, so unlike their first meeting. That atsumu is intense but this one is goofy and almost puppy like, the thought makes kita let out a giggle.

The duo make small talk as they near shinsuke’s destination, a few meters away from the edge of the clearing into the kita cottage, atsumu mutters a quick ‘gotta go’ and sprints in the direction to a distant howl.

Shinsuke huffs, these wolves were really understood.

When he gets home he hugs his granny and gives her the basket filled with ingredients and supplies ,smiling.

He might be adventuring into the ‘scary’ forest again sometime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/_GIL_ACTIC_)  
> [ insta](https://www.instagram.com/_gil_actic_/)   
> kudos , comments and bookmarks are much appreciated !!
> 
> gee ik ur reading this skjahakj hey thanks for giving me the idea to write a fic on this kuhjsha


End file.
